


Chili + Hot Dogs

by ChaiDreamLatte



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Cooking, Friendship, Gen, Origin Story, Slice of Life, Sonic Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiDreamLatte/pseuds/ChaiDreamLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Rose got back on contact with Sonic, and decide to have a barbecue at Mystic Ruins.  Amy uses her mad grilling skills to make some hot dogs.  Knuckles came to the barbecue with his family's chili.  Tails discovers a cooking collaboration that will create a new image for Sonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chili + Hot Dogs

Chili + Hot Dogs

Faina Pickle

 

Amy Rose was a good cook.  Her parents taught her how to cook at Little Planet when she was eight and continued to get better once she was left on Mobius by Sonic. 

It was awesome that Amy found Sonic again at Station Square.  Now she could have adventures again.  She was able to help Sonic stop the evil Dr. Robotnik once when he tried to control the destruction god Chaos, and she couldn’t wait to help Sonic again.

Amy dumped the hot charcoal into her grill, placed the grilling grate on top of the charcoals and placed some hot dogs on top of those.  She looked over at Sonic and Tails relaxing on some pool side lounge chairs next to Tails’ house at Mystic Ruins.  She had one more guest coming over, and he was sort of late.

Knuckles came out of a cave and walked over with a Crock Pot in his hands.  He set it down on the picnic table.  He looked at the hot dogs, “Looking good Amy.”

Amy gave Knuckled a big smile, “Yep, you came at a good time; they’re just getting warmed up.”

“Well, good thing I wasn’t too late.  The recipe called for eight hours in the Crock Pot, but I started it too late earlier today.”

Amy looked over at what was in the Crock Pot.  It was chili.

Knuckles gave a proud smile with his pointed teeth, “Angel Island’s famous Ultra Spicy Chili. I make it once or twice a summer, but I never shared it with friends before.”

The hot dogs were done, and Amy placed them on a plate, “Guys, food’s here.”

Sonic and Tails swiftly jolted to the picnic table.

Tails got a hotdog in a bun then looked at the chili, “do we have any bowls for this?”

Sonic laughed, “Tails, you should know, it’s your house.”

Tails scratched his head, “I know, but they’re all dirty from that ice cream binge I had.  I haven’t washed the dishes in days.”

Knuckles frowned, “so you’re saying we can’t eat the chili?”

“Not necessarily,” said Tails.  He went to his house then came back with a ladle.  He scooped the Chili and put it on his hot dog.

“Good idea Tails,” Amy exclaimed, “a chili dog.”

“A chili what now?” asked Sonic.

Tails gave his chili dog to Sonic, “here.”

Sonic gave it a try; he gave a big smile and said “this is pretty good.”

Knuckles had already assembled a chili dog and gave his try, “this just improved the Echidna Family Ultra Spicy Chili recipe.”

Tails made his and took a bite, “this is fantastic.”

Amy really had to try this now.  She put the chili on the dog and took a bite. It had quite a kick from the chili, but the bread from the buns cooled it a bit, and was meaty from the hot dogs. “Wow, this is really good!”

Sonic gave Amy and Knuckles a thumbs up, “good job guys, this is now my favorite food.”

Knuckles and Amy smiled.  They haven’t known each other much before, but they knew they were cooking buddies from now on.

   


End file.
